fmwfandomcom-20200213-history
Jaro
Halifax, Nova Scotia | music = "Mother" by Danzig | typen=2 | type1=FMW | type2=Steel | affiliation = | current_efeds = | brand = | previous_efeds = • Full Metal Wrestling • Lords of Pain Wrestling | alignment = Heel | wrestling_style = Technical / Submission | finisher = "Martyr Sauce" (Front flip Flapjack Spinebuster) | will = | wont = | trainer = Maja Vishnu | handler = Jason Oldham | debut = Pyromania 4.2 (February 2005) | record = 18-5 | winpct=78 | wins=18 | losses=5 | abilities= | championships= | accomplishments = • PWA International Heavyweight Champion • Owner's Cup (2005) • FMW Ultraviolent Champion (2-time; current) | retired = }} Jason Roy (born April 3, 1981 in Castle Rock, Colorado), better known by his ring name Jaro, is an American-born Canadian professional e-wrestler, head writer, owner, and co-founder of Full Metal Wrestling (FMW), where he is a former holder the FMW Ultraviolent Championship. Known for his satirical promo style, dark humor, and unsparingly brash arrogance, Jaro is a legendary figure in the e-wrestling industry, with many superstars considering him one of the greatest e-wrestlers of all-time. Before founding FMW, Jaro joined the Psychotic Wrestling Alliance (PWA) in February 2005 and quickly won the Owner's Cup and PWA International Heavyweight Championship just eight months after his debut. His "in-your-face" attitude brought about praise, laughter, and disdain from his peers, quickly gaining a reputation as one of the most vile and deranged villains ever. Behind-the-scenes, Jaro was promoted to head writer of the Pyromania brand, where he quickly took PWA to new heights in terms of creativity and popularity. In September 2006 due to the Pyrogate scandal, Jaro was found illegally soliciting PWA talent for the upstart FMW e-federation he formed with Robb Clarke, and was subsequently banned and stripped of the PWA International Heavyweight Championship just days before his Martinez Cup match at Altered Reality III. Nevertheless, Jaro used the scandal to fuel interest in FMW, and gained a cult following for his creation. After PWA was replaced by new Lords of Pain Wrestling (FMW) management, Jaro made a brief return to the company in February 2008, and has returned in May 2010 to challenge for the FMW World Heavyweight Championship. Still an occassional competitor with FMW as its Ultraviolent Champion, Jaro has become the gold standard: a perennial main event performer who is truly one of a kind. Career Psychotic Wrestling Alliance "Once in a Lifetime Opportunity" Jaro made his wrestling debut during February 2005 in the Psychotic Wrestling Alliance (PWA). Introduced as a fan who had won a "once in a life-time opportunity", the naive yet confident Jaro was invited to guest commentate a tag team match between the PWA World Tag Team Champions, The Bad Mamma Jammas (Sheepster and Styxx) and the Pimpin' Mafia (BiggiE and Spark) at Pyromania 4.1. Desperate to make his first appearance a memorable one, Jaro interfered in the match. Jaro's interference enabled the Pimpin' Mafia to upset the Tag Team Champions. Impressed by Jaro's wreckless behavior and his intestinal fortitude, the PWA signed Jaro to an 18-month contract. Jaro would then make his home on Pyromania brand, one of the two wrestling brands of the PWA. 4.2'' against Sheepster.]] However, Jaro would pay for his misdeeds at the next Pyromania 4.2 broadcast, which featured Jaro's in-ring debut. Despite an impressive debut, he was defeated by one-half of the PWA World Tag Team Champions, Sheepster. Not one to lose his confidence from a single defeat, Jaro maintained that he was still the future of the Psychotic Wrestling Alliance, a claim that proved to be more accurate than perhaps even Jaro could bargain for. Jaro accused Sheepster of pulling his tights during their encounter, and considered his first defeat a tainted one. In hypocritical wrestling heel fashion, Jaro would defeat his next opponent, Pimpin' Mafia member Spark, by using a move which Jaro called the "roll-up of doom". This pinfall maneuver incorporated a very blatant holding of the opponent's wrestling trunks. Feud against the Bad Mamma Jammas His ego having doubled with his first victory, Jaro extended an offer to cYnical, leader of the Bad Mamma Jammas. Jaro proposed that he team with Robb Larsen, the least accomplished of the Bad Mamma Jammas. Jaro determined that Robb was the perfect tag team partner, as both were superstars with bright futures ahead of them. Furthermore, both superstars resided in Nova Scotia, so there were hopes of forming a Nova Scotian stable (something which would later become a reality in Full Metal Wrestling). However, there was a catch to this proposal: Jaro wished to avenge his loss to Sheepster and desired to turn Robb against his stablemates, Sheepster and Styxx. Seeing Jaro's underhanded motives, the disgusted Robb declined Jaro's offer, while cYnical declared that Jaro would not be permitted to associate with the Bad Mamma Jammas, as cYnical felt that Jaro was not in their league. The Bad Mamma Jammas would certainly eat their words in the months to come. Now more determined than ever, Jaro was booked into his first pay-per-view match at Cold Front in April of 2005. The winner of this match would earn themselves an opportunity to represent Pyromania as part of a five-man team at Altered Reality II. The match pitted Jaro against Pyromania superstars Projekt, Blackwell, and Robb Larsen in a Four Corners Elimination match. Proving that he could put his money where his mouth was, Jaro defeated and pinned all three of the other superstars, much to the chagrin of Robb and the other Bad Mamma Jammas. The arrogant Jaro boasted following the match: From that point onward, Jaro set a personal vendetta against the Bad Mamma Jammas. Continually, and one after the other, the Bad Mamma Jammas would be mowed down by Jaro, scoring victories over Austin, Sheepster, and Styxx during the Pyromania 5.0 cycle. While cYnical's words undoubtedly ring true (Jaro would have never fit the upbeat mold of the Bad Mamma Jammas), Jaro was determined to prove that not only was he in their league, but ultimately above them. His road to glory began at the celebrated PWA pay-per-view, Altered Reality II. Altered Reality II and the Illuminati Altered Reality II featured the first annual rivarly between PWA's two brands, Schizophrenia and Pyromania. As a member of Pyromania's Team on Wheels, Jaro teamed with captain Son of Repoman, Dubzilla, and Winter against Schizophrenia's Team Phantom (Phantom Lord. D. Hammond Samuels, Bloodrose, and the Primetime Players' Spectre and Joey Hollywood). Not cooperating with his teammates, Jaro was eventually eliminated. Later during the match, Jaro's intentions became known when he assisted The Illuminati's Samuels and Phantom to defeat Repoman, thus revealing himself as the Illuminati's newest recruit from Pyromania. Later that night during the main event, SoL (Schizo's PWA World Heavyweight Champion) defeated Stone (Pyromania's PWA International Heavyweight Champion) to win the first-ever Martinez Cup. Immediately after the match, both the Schizophrenia and Pyromania locker rooms emptied to toast their champions. After the ring cleared, PWA owner Villiano 187 presented SoL with the Martinez Cup. Shockingly, the Illuminati used this opportunity to blackmail Villiano. Phantom Lord gained control of the production truck and lowered a steel cage over the ring to halt interference from the other wrestlers, while the returning Samuels applied a torturing armbar to his former partner in the ring. The PWA wrestlers tried to foil the Illuminati's masterplan by climbing over the cage, but the Illuminati's newest Pyromania recruits Jaro and Takeover fended off the superstars. SoL forced the owner to sign over the company to the Illuminati or have Samuels break his arm. Villiano submitted to the request and signed Schizophrenia to the Illuminati, only to have Samuels break his arm anyway. With full booking power, the Illuminati dominated the brand. The stable's reach to Pyromania with Jaro and Takeover only helped the faction's mission. Jaro however, used his membership for more selfish reasons. Owner's Cup and Rising Stars Tournament After Stone's loss, he shockingly left the company and was subsequently stripped of the PWA International Heavyweight Championship. With Pyromania's top title being vacant (and behind-the-scenes head writer open as well), it was announced that an eight-man Rising Stars Tournament would be held to crown the new International Heavyweight Champion at Rumble in the Bronx. After qualifying for the Rising Stars Tournament, Jaro was first put into the first-ever Owner's Cup tournament. The competition challenged e-wrestlers to write a promo under the requirements and restrictions given by the PWA owner (word counts, settings, guest appearances, and other random hilarity). Jaro shot through the tournament, defeating BiggiE, Son of Repoman, Sheepster, and Pen to win the first Owner's Cup. With the Owner's Cup in hand, Jaro headed to Rumble in the Bronx for a chance to win Pyromania's top championship. In the first two rounds, Jaro defeated Blackwell and BiggiE to advance and face Son of Repoman for the title in the finals. Despite trying to gain a measure of revenge against Jaro after the events that transpired at Altered Reality II, Jaro defeated him and won the PWA International Heavyweight Championship within just six months after his debut. The Paragon and PWA International Heavyweight Championship Jaro's championship win lit a new spark for the fledging Pyromania brand. During Jaro's reign, Pyromania climbed in the ratings and fanbase. Using his affiliation with Schizo's Illuminati, Jaro created a Pyro spin-off of the stable named The Paragon, which consisted of Pyromania's most successful villains. With Takeover as the PWA Western States Champion, Morpheus as the PWA Hardcore Champion, and Zuma as the enforcer, the Paragon protected Jaro from losing his PWA International Heavyweight Championship. In addition, out of character, Jaro took the reigns as Pyromania head writer. Pyromania reached new competitive heights which had never been seen before in e-wrestling history. Thanks to its compelling storylines, unique matches, and motivated roster, Pyromania was able to create new stars and attract the talent which would lead the promotion into future generations. Because of its growing popularity, Pyromania announced that it would split its own brand into two more brands: PWA Pyromania: Inferno and PWA Pyromania: Fusion. The brand extension was scheduled to take place at Pyromania 9.1, a night removed from Altered Reality III. for a full year until being stripped prior to Altered Reality III.]] Jaro's reign was famous for the feuds he took part in, first defeating cYnical at Capital Punishment, then entered a heated feud against Robb Larsen after stealing the love of his fiance. At One Way Ticket, Jaro successfully retained the International Heavyweight Championship by defeating Robb Larsen. After the match, the Pyromania locker-room emptied to join Jaro in the ring, pledging a brand alliance to defeat its Schizophrenia counter-part at the cross-brand Altered Reality III pay-per-view. Jaro was the odds-on favorite to beat Pen (Schizo's newest PWA World Heavyweight Champion) for the second Martinez Cup. In addition, Jaro announced he would cash-in on his world title shot from winning the 2005 Owner's Cup and challenege Pen for his PWA World Heavyweight Championship. There was no doubt that Pyromania had never been stronger. Just days before the premiere pay-per-view however, things would take a drastic turn. Pyrogate Days before Altered Reality III, PWA owner Villiano 187 controversially fired Pyromania's Jaro, Robb Larsen, and Showstoppa due to their solicitation of PWA talent for the upstart Full Metal Wrestling (FMW) promotion. As a result, Jaro was immediately banned from the PWA, fired as Pyromania's head booker, and stripped of the PWA International Heavyweight Championship. The shocking announcement sent shockwaves throughout the federation, leaving the year's biggest PWA pay-per-view in question. Due to the conspiracy of the backstage events, the controversial story has since gained the nickname Pyrogate. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Martyr Sauce'' (Front-flip Flapjack Spinebuster into pin) **''Planet Pop'' (Figure-four Shoulder-lock) **''The Banhammer'' (A wind-up shot to the stomach or head with a large mallet) **''The Sonic Reducer'' (Roll the Dice) *'Weapons' **'Banhammer' *'Manager' **Celeste Rousseau *'Stables' **The Illuminati (2005) **The Paragon (2006) **Original Sin (FMW; 2008) *'Theme music' **''"Mother"'' by Danzig *'Entrance details' **Jaro enters the arena in a chauffeured Jaromobile, which rolls down a long red carpet made from the blood and tears of orphaned Guatemalan children, simply for lulz. Championships and accomplishments *'Full Metal Wrestling' **FMW Hall of Fame (2009) **Full Metal Ultraviolent Championship (2 times; current) **FMW Match of the Year (2009) Original Sin vs. The Resistance **FMW Feud of the Year (2009) vs. SPARTA (Drew Michaels and Nick Bryson) *'Psychotic Wrestling Alliance | Lords of Pain Wrestling' **PWA International Heavyweight Championship **Owner's Cup (2005) **PWA Pyromania Superstar of the Year (2005) **PWA Rookie of the Year (2005) **PWA Promo of the Year (2005) (Mike Tyson promo; vs. Son of Repoman) **Apex of the Decade [[Apex of the Decade 5|ranked him #5 of all-time]] *'Miscellaneous' **GQ Man of the Year (2005) **Rotten Bastard of the Decade Award Match history External links